The Confession
by Reiko Mars
Summary: When Haruka and Michiru are brought up, Minako asks Makoto an innocent enough question. However, when that question is fired back at her, she's not sure how to react, or if she should even answer at all... ReiMinako, with slight AmiMako


A/N: Hello all who read! This is a pretty simple one-shot I wrote mainly to help me get back on track with my bigger story, "Someday, Hold Me Close To You". This is set in the BSSM world though, not the live-action world. I hope it's alright! It's more just a big ball of sweetness than anything. Without further...that a-word, (I have no idea how to spell it, and I'm not even going to try; and no, not THAT a-word...) here's "The Confession"! Oh, and by the way, it's ReiMinako, with slight AmiMako:-) Enjoy! P.S. I proof-read it, but my eyes move too fast, so there MAY be some errors remaining. My apologies!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon in any way, shape, or form.

---

Rei flipped through the pages in the newest manga she'd bought, looking for the chapter she'd stopped on before she'd left the room to get drinks for the members of the study group. She was using an older manga of hers to hide the cover of the new one, because she knew once Usagi, or even Minako spotted it, they'd be all over her, trying to jump on her to take it, or worse...tickle it from her. Then again, the only one who ever _dared_ to attempt that little trick was Minako. Usagi knew better than to tick off Rei; yes, she'd _definitely_ learnt over the years to keep her thin, little fingers away from Rei's abdomen and to herself.

She shifted out of her Indian-style sitting position and then tried sitting on her knees. Then, she tried simply sitting on her butt, but she just couldn't seem to get comfortable. She couldn't concentrate, but that could've been due to the fact Usagi and Minako were both sharing one of Usagi's newer manga. Rei swore on her life that they timed their little 'noises'. Every six seconds _exactly_, either Usagi or Minako would go 'ooooh!' or 'aww!', or let out the customary squeak. And then there were the quick, fast-paced conversations Rei was sure only the two blondes could understand.

_"Blonde talk...?"_ she pondered to herself, but then shook her head. _"No, I don't think so. If that were so, Haruka would be able to understand them as well, but she gets just about as much as I do out of their gibberish."_

And on cue, on the sixth second EXACTLY, Minako jumped up with her hands balled up at her chest and screamed, "Aw!Kami-samatheyarejusttoooooadorabledontchathinkUsagi-chan? Didchaseehowhepulledherintoahugwithoutwarning? Man, Iwishsomethinglikethatwouldhappentome!"

Ami was busy helping Makoto with Algebra, so Rei was the only one left to gawk at the blonde. And gawk she did. Her jaw was close to dangling on the floor, and she knew she looked like a fool. But...Minako talked too damn fast! All Rei was able to get out of that sudden outburst was 'Kami-sama', 'Usagi-chan', and 'aw'. She heard Usagi sigh dreamily, and that's when she finally picked her jaw up from the floor and looked over at the odango-haired girl.

Usagi stretched her arms out, the book dangling from her right hand and Minako's body following closely behind it, still trying desperately to get a decent look at the picture.

"Mamoru hugs me like that all the time," she said with a big doofy grin, her blue eyes half-lidded and glazed over. Rei rolled her eyes and pulled her manga back in front of her face, hoping that Usagi would go into one of her weird dreams and be silent. And, if she were EXTRA lucky, Minako would give up on the manga and actually attempt her homework for once.

"Oh, I miss my Mamo-chan..." Usagi mumbled as she collapsed on the floor and pulled a pillow over her face. Rei grimaced, silently reminding herself to wash that throw-pillow later on that night. There was no doubt it'd be drenched in drool by the end of the night.

After a few minutes of a comfortable silence-spare Makoto asking Ami a few questions every now and then- Rei was able to slip back into the world of her glorious manga. Her eyes grew with each new page, and her lips parted just slightly. Her brow creased and her teeth clenched together as she prepared to turn to the last page. That's when a very faint, but familiar scent floated into her nostrils. She was so used to it, she'd almost missed it before. But Rei knew who that particular smell belonged to; the smell of vanilla and strawberries mixed together only belonged to one person:

Minako.

Rei smirked to herself. So Minako was reading over her shoulder, huh? Rei had to admit, Minako was getting better with sneaking around. She'd _almost_ been able to fool the senshi of flame and passion herself, but that shampoo and body spray had given the blonde away.

Rei came up with a plan. She knew Minako was looking to gain some bragging rights for fooling the miko, but there was no way in Hell she was getting ANY such thing. Rei would play with Minako until the girl gave in and made even the slightest noise. And she knew how to do it, too.

She slipped her index and middle finger under the last page, preparing to slowly move it. She could practically feel the anticipation radiate off of the goddess of love, and her smirk grew wider.

_"Page is almost turned, Mina-chan," _Rei thought deviously. _"Just...a little more and..."_

Minako bit her lip, trying desperately to stifle any noise from leaving her mouth. But Rei was taking SO long... Minako had no idea the raven-haired girl read so slowly! Next to Ami, she was the smartest, so the blonde figured she at least read a little faster than the remainder of them. But noooo, she was worse than Usagi even! And to think, all the two pages in front of her said was "BLAM!", and "SHRIEK! SHRIEK! SHRIEK!"

Minako's eye began to twitch, and she licked her lips frantically. She gulped loudly, and that's when she knew it was the end of her little charade.

"REI-CHAN! Just turn the freaking page!" she exclaimed, her loud voice snapping Ami and Makoto from their studies and Usagi from her light slumber.

Rei slammed the manga shut and turned to face Minako, a victorious smile playing across her pink lips.

"When are you going to give it up? You're never going to be able to sneak up on me without me knowing, you know. _I'm_ the psychic, remember?"

Ami smiled warmly at the two, while Makoto shook her head as she fought a grin. Usagi popped her head up from the floor, scanning the room for the noise that had awoken her. Her eyes were close to being completely shut, but an irritated gleam still managed to peek through her eyelids.

"Hey! I was having a good dream and YOU TWO," she growled, gesturing wildly at Rei and Minako, "woke me up! I hope you're happy!"

Minako shrugged and went back over to her cushioned seat next to Rei. "I was only trying to get a look at the new manga Rei bought without telling us, that's all."

Rei glared at the senshi of love, who in turn winked at the raven-haired girl with a wicked smile. Usagi stood up with very little effort and rushed over to Rei, reaching for the manga in the girl's hands.

"Why didn't you tell me you bought a new manga, Rei-chan? WHY?!" she wailed, and the others of the study group winced. Rei clutched the comic book close to her chest with one hand, fending off the odango-haired girl with the other.

"Because I knew you and miss wannabe-stalker over there would turn into obsessive fan girls!"

"Hey! I am NOT a wannabe... I'll have you know I'm a certified stalker," Minako replied proudly with a smile. Makoto crossed her arms and shook her head.

"I'll have to agree with her on that one, Rei-chan. Just ask Haruka." Ami giggled at the blushing Minako.

"H-Hey! That was a long time ago! Let's leave the past in the past, shall we?"

That's when Usagi stopped herself mid-way in the air as she readied herself to leap onto Rei, who looked terrified. The priestess slowly backed away and unconsciously shifted to the left. She ran back-first into Minako, making sure to keep her eyes on Usagi in case of any surprise attacks. Usagi stood up and straight and turned to her senshi's leader and the second-in-command. She placed her hands on her hips and broke out into a mischievous grin.

Rei bit her bottom lip and gripped Minako's t-shirt sleeve out of fear. Minako raised her eyebrows and blushed as she tried to ignore the sudden close proximity.

It was not common for Rei to be frightened of anyone, _especially_ Usagi, but when the moon princess had that 'look' in her eyes... Well, Rei was sure it could scare anybody off, regardless of her usual cute appearance and personality. Usagi looked at Rei, then Minako, then at Rei again, and then back at Minako.

"Mina-chan has a crush on somebody else now, anyway. Right, Minako-chan?"

Rei breathed a sigh of relief that Usagi's attention was on somebody else, but she heard Minako gasp behind her. She looked up at the blonde who appeared both shocked and embarrassed. Crushes were not uncommon for Aino Minako, so why was she so self-conscious and secretive now? Rei felt herself become increasingly interested for some strange reason or another.

"Usagi! Shhh! I told you that was a secret between you and me!" Minako exclaimed. She grabbed the small cushion under her body and threw it at Usagi, who dodged it with little grace. Rei didn't return to her original seat but instead opted to sit at the end opposite of Ami and Makoto, albeit very close to Minako.

Makoto's green eyes sparkled faintly with amusement. She knew who Minako had feelings for. In all reality, it wasn't a secret between she and Usagi, but rather one between her, Makoto, Ami, Haruka, Michiru, and hell, even Setsuna, Hotaru and Mamoru. All but one person in their tight clan knew, and that was for a reason. Makoto even had a secret of her own, actually...

"We should take a break," Makoto announced, shutting the text book in front of herself and startling Ami.

"But it's only been an hour, and I'd like to make sure you've got this Algebra theory engraved in your mind so you pass tomorrow's test." The blue-haired girl pointed to the page of theories in her math book. Usagi glanced over at the book and grimaced.

"Eek! I forgot about that test!"

Ami looked thoughtful. "Well, I could help you out too if you'd like, Usagi-chan. Really, it'd be no problem." Usagi grabbed a hand full of potato chips and plopped down onto Rei's old spot. She shoved at least eleven into her mouth and shook her head.

"Noph, fanks, Ama-chen," she said in-between bites, pieces of chip flying all over. Even Minako had to wonder how on Earth her 'twin' managed to eat so much junk food and not gain an ounce. Then again, she could say the same for herself and the other senshi. She concluded it had to with their prolonged life-spans and 'alien' blood.

"Mama says ifs I at leafst getta forty, it'fs ok."

"What?! A forty! Has she lost her mind?" Rei exclaimed, her surprised expression mirroring Ami's. Makoto shrugged.

"Usagi's finally wore away all of her brain cells. Ikuku-mama is long gone, and now we're faced with a zombie."

Minako sighed and rested her chin on her palms. "It's only a matter of time before the same happens to the rest of us. We might not even make it to Crystal Tokyo." Rei scoffed.

"You're one to talk. You're almost as bad as her!" She threw her hand in the direction of Usagi who grinned, little chip crumbs stuck in her teeth. Minako's eyes grew and her head shot up. She playfully shoved Rei.

"That's not even funny, Rei-chan! I'm not _that_ much of a pig."

"Hey!" Usagi interjected. "You're not supposed to call your princess a pig! I could have you seriously punished for such a comment!" She flipped her long strand of blonde hair dramatically and hmphed. "And to think I made you in charge of the senshi!" She ended her rant with the sticking out of her tongue, which Minako mimicked.

"Alright, alright you two; enough! And Rei, don't you go encouraging them!" At the sound of Makoto's voice, Usagi and Minako turned away from each other and crossed their arms. Rei half-laughed and began examining her nails. Ami went to the task of consoling Usagi, who was pouting and shoving more treats into her mouth every now and then. Makoto sighed and intertwined her own fingers behind her head, leaning back against the wall.

Minako uncrossed her arms and licked her lips. She clasped her hands together tightly in her lap, but immediately realized she was sitting too properly around her good friends, so she simply placed her hands on the table. She nervously glanced to her side at Rei, who was still pretending to be engulfed with her nails. A lock of black hair was threatening to fall from it's neat resting place tucked behind her ear, and Minako had to fight the urge to bring her hand up and keep it in it's place. The last thing Minako needed was that long, gorgeous hair blocking the face of its equally beautiful owner.

The goddess of love had finally come to terms with the fact she was deeply attracted to Hino Rei, and maybe even bordering on the brink of being obsessed. At first she thought the obsession was similar to her adoration for the idols she chased around, but it wasn't so. The only thing she looked forward to in her life anymore was seeing Rei before school, picturing absurd little fantasies involving Rei during classes, running into her after school, and the study meetings which were sadly every other day. Once Usagi and Mamoru had started getting serious in their relationship, the group decided it'd be better to have the meetings every other day, and sometimes even every two days. It killed Minako, and the only who knew that was her Benedict Arnold-of-a-friend, Usagi.

Now, it wasn't that Minako didn't have anything else to wake up for (other friends at school, volleyball, gossip, match-making, singing, and the occasional concert), but Rei was mainly what her life revolved around. And it'd been like that for a whole year and more, sadly. She wanted so much to tell the priestess of her feelings, but she couldn't. It would ruin everything because she knew even though Rei liked to pretend she detested men, she really didn't. Not only that, but it was obvious that the girl liked _another_ blonde...

Their princess.

Minako came to the conclusion she'd keep her little secret for the rest of her life, and that was final. _"But my life stretches on for centuries... I suppose besides watching the people I love die while I continue to live isn't the only casualty. Watching the one I love live is another."_

"What?" a low feminine voice asked. Minako woke up from her daydream and realized she'd been staring at Rei the whole time. Rei looked agitated and uncomfortable, so Minako grinned like a fool and waved her hand back and forth.

"Sorry! I was, uh...picturing you with blonde hair. Heh! B-But I think plane-black is really your color!"

"...You mean 'jet-black', Minako?" Rei asked. Minako heard Usagi snicker from her place at the side of the table and she frowned.

_"What a lame excuse. Way to go, Aino! Along with being a dumb blonde, she probably considers you creepy too!"_ she thought to herself. However, Rei's eyes lingered on Minako and she smirked slightly.

_"You're so strange sometimes, Minako. Do you know that? How is that you can be so air-headed but yet still maintain the position of being our leader? Whoever you choose to live out this lifetime with is very lucky."_

Minako slipped her fingers through her long, golden tresses and then readjusted the red bow which sat atop her head. Her slightly tanned and perfect skin glowed in the afternoon light as the sun descended to another part of the world. Rei's heart jumped in her chest and she lost her breath. It was only recently she'd realized how stunning her friend was. True perfection was beside her, Rei decided. And she was sure she'd never see anyone so perfect again in any of her lifetimes.

That's when she realized she'd been doing _exactly_ what she'd scolded Minako for only moments ago. Right as the blonde goddess started to turn her head in Rei's direction, Rei snapped her eyes up to Ami. She had asked Rei a question.

"W-What was that, Ami-chan?" she stuttered. She briefly wondered if the way Makoto was smirking at her was any indication that she'd been caught ogling, but then mentally shrugged it off.

"I asked if you had any idea as to when Haruka and Michiru would be returning from their second honeymoon," Ami stated, and Makoto corrected, "You mean _third_."

"Um, if my memory serves me right, Hotaru said something about next Sunday. But don't quote me on that. Asking Setsuna would probably be the best thing to do." Rei sounded as if she could care less, but that was only to mask her inner embarrassment. Well, that's what Makoto thought, anyway. She'd noticed the little slip up on Rei's part and apparently Usagi had too by the way she was staring the raven-haired priestess down.

"Hey Mako-chan," Minako called. Makoto raised her eyebrows. "Speaking of Haruka and Michiru, if you had to pick any of us to be romantically involved with...who would it be? And this by no means, means that you're into girls. Just a question."

Rei sighed and reached for her manga, flipping to any random page so that the girls would get the hint that she didn't want to be involved in that particular conversation. But Usagi, Minako, and Ami especially paid little attention to her. All of their focus was on the senshi of lightening.

Makoto narrowed her eyes at Minako. _"You're evil, you little nymph."_

Minako in turn grinned, her blue eyes sparkling impishly.

"Well, Mako-chan? Who?!" Usagi's elbows were comfortably resting in a bowl of jell-o by then, but she didn't seem to notice nor care.

"Heh, heh." Makoto anxiously scratched the back of her head. "Well... I'm going to go with Ami-chan. She's more my type."

Ami went more red than Minako's bow at that moment.

"Is she, now? Go on, explain this 'type' to us," Minako urged, Usagi mimicking her in the background. Makoto glanced at Ami to see what the girl's reaction had been. To her surprise, the blue-haired genius was looking up at her eagerly, but her face was still darker than a tomato. Makoto fought the urge grin at her more recent crush and looked back at Minako.

"It's simple. Ami's beyond smart, cute, and even though she tries to hide it sometimes, extremely protective. I'd know I'd feel protection with Rei as well, but I like Ami's subtleness about it. I'd...be able to take care of her, and she'd be able to take care of me."

Minako beamed. _"She has it sooo bad for Ami! And to think she teased me about Rei-chan... Ha!"_

"I could cook for her, and she could pass some of her wise Ami-ness onto me. We balance each other out," Makoto continued. "I guess that's why we're such good friends, ne, Ami-chan?"

Ami fiddled with her hands in her lap nervously, while everyone else waited for her reply. Even Rei was peeking her head out from behind her manga to get a look at the blue-haired hero.

"H-Hai. You're completely right, Mako-chan." Ami gave Makoto one of the happiest smiles she'd ever showcased in her whole entire life. Her smile almost broke when a thought arose into her mind, however. _"But what she just said... It doesn't mean anything. We're friends, and I'm okay with that. Being friends is more than I could ever ask for from such a wonderful girl like Makoto."_

Makoto had noticed the slight falter though, and grew panicked that she'd revealed too much of her feelings. Ami never really showed any type of romantic interest in _anybody_, and that type of talk made her entirely uncomfortable. Makoto never wanted to be on the end of the stick where _she_ was the one causing the discomfort-especially to her close friend- but now she feared that's what had happened.

"I believe... I'd choose Mako-chan as well if I could--" Ami almost gasped at herself. "HAD to choose, I mean. N-Not could..."

Usagi and Minako exchanged looks.

_"I KNEW it! I could tell Ami-chan liked Mako-chan by the way she always remembers an extra pencil to give to Mako in case she loses hers (like she usually does), or how she gets two worksheets from each teacher in case Mako loses hers; OH! Or the way she talks Makoto into letting her do her afternoon clean-up chores for school! Ami-chan, you little sneak!"_

"R-Really, Ami-chan? You'd pick me?" Makoto asked in disbelief. The timid genius nodded and then shyly smiled up at Makoto once more. The brown-haired girl flashed a broad grin in return.

Minako found herself also smiling, but not as cheerfully as her two friends. She was happy that maybe a simple question had helped them find each other, but... For the thousandth time in her life she realized how ironic it was that she herself was the avatar of love and beauty. What did the title mean if she couldn't even live up to it? The only time she even had the slightest indication that her love was ever returned was when she lived in England, but that turned out to be false... Her intuition failed her many times, and she was beginning to think that the journey of love was something she'd never get to take—something she'd _never_ experience.

"What about you, Mina-chan?" Usagi stared at her friend with big blue eyes, silently urging her 'twin' to make her confession. She was tired of seeing Minako chase after Rei endlessly only to be disappointed day after day. And she wasn't exactly discreet with her chasing, either. Or her flirting. But somehow, Rei never noticed. Usagi was beginning to think that her raven-haired soldier was denser than she herself was...and that was pretty pathetic. So, right then and there, their very own princess decided to get the ball rolling!

Minako bit her lip.

"Who would _I_ pick?" She glanced sideways at Rei for a moment. Rei still didn't seem too interested in their little 'game', but... What would she say when Minako gave her answer? It was practically a _confession_... A confession which she'd been rehearsing night after night since the day she'd fallen for her comrade. The same vision always came to mind after she rehearsed. Rei would glare at her and grimace, spit on her disgustedly, yell at her to leave her shrine and never come back, throw some verbal insults at the blonde as she ran off into the night, and inevitably tear Minako's heart out and rip it to shreds.

_"I'm horrible at keeping secrets. How was it that I was able to keep something so big quiet this long? Okay, so I didn't exactly 'keep it to myself', but... Rei still doesn't have a clue, though I don't know how _that's_ possible. I only flirt my brains out and waste my best outfits on her every chance I get! Tch... But wait! If my clear signs that I like her haven't worked, maybe she'll shrug what I say off too! Yeah, that's it! And as the saying goes, 'You don't know what you got if you leave it on the lawn'!"_

With her new found confidence, Minako nodded her head once then looked between green eyes, oceanic blue eyes, and innocent sapphire ones.

"Rei. I'd definitely choose Rei."

Rei peered at Minako through the corner of her eye, feeling somewhat surprised.

From the angle Usagi was sitting at, she could see Rei's face perfectly and the curiosity flashing over her dark eyes. _"Please let her feel _something_ towards Mina-chan... They'd be too perfect together!"_

Minako refreshed her lungs with a deep breath for air before continuing on.

"There are so many things about Rei-chan that I lo—that I admire. I'll start with her personality. Hmm, let me see..." Minako put one of the fingers she used in her signature 'victory peace sign' to her chin and looked to the ceiling. "Many people are scared of Rei because of her short-temper, but I don't mind it. I think it's cute how she frowns and gets all red sometimes!" Rei started to frown but then stopped herself when she noticed Usagi grinning at her. The best she could come up with was a smown—or a half-frown, half-smile.

"I like how she's unbelievably loyal to Usagi-chan and the rest of us-come on, you know she gives ALL of us a run for our money when it comes to reliability," Minako half-laughed and her listeners smiled. "And, how when she gets focused on something, whether that be something for school or just her chores, she follows through with it until the very end, even if it doesn't always work out in her favor. I like how she motivates us and keeps us on our toes, even if she _can_ be a bit harsh sometimes... But that's her way of showing she really cares about us. I like how gentle and sweet she can be, especially when it comes to her grandfather and the children that visit the shrine. I know she thinks we don't notice the little things she does for us, or that we believe she's some cold-hearted witch, but... That's not true at all. I've—_we've_ seen who she is plenty of times, and honestly... I've never been able to spot one thing wrong with her. Ever."

Rei's mouth tried to form words, but nothing would come out. Minako knew she was there, yet she talked as if Rei was in the next room over. Rei felt a tingling sensation rising throughout her chest. It was a mix of anticipation, anxiousness, and...excitement.

_"W-What's going on with me? I don't remember ever feeling like this before," _Rei thought to herself, her right hand pressing lightly against her chest. Her heart was beating a thousand miles a minute. "_She...I... Minako pays that much attention to me? I thought I was just someone she could bum manga off of and sing with when she gets bored."_

"Now for her looks." Minako beamed as she leant back onto her palms. She sighed dreamily as her azure eyes began to glaze over, much like they did when she talked about a boy she liked, or in this case, Rei. Ami and Makoto fought laughter back. Their leader was probably unaware of the misty shade her eyes took own when she explained certain things. But in a way, it got her infatuation with whoever in perspective and her point across.

"Her unbelievably gorgeous hair is something I've always envied. Don't get me wrong, I like being blonde and all, but it makes her look so...different. So unique. How she pulls off such a dark color with her fair skin, nobody will ever know... But everything goes together. Her nose, her lips, her eyes," she paused. "Yeah... Her eyes are what get me most. When we first met I found it hard to read her emotions by her eyes, and that worried me. I'm usually good with things like that, you know? It's not that her eyes looked empty, just sad. But as we fought more together and became better friends, I was finally able to see past all the sadness, all the anger, and finally spot a little gleam of happiness. But what I've found is that... I like being the one to put it there. I like being the one who makes her forget how alone she was, because I know exactly how she felt. I think I was the same way until I met you guys, the outers, and even Mamoru." She cut herself off when Usagi's eyes grew with suspiciousness.

"NO, Usagi. Don't worry, I'm not into your dear Mamo-chan. I promise!"

Ami, Makoto, and Minako broke out into laughter. Usagi slowly joined in, but Rei did not. The priestess slammed her manga onto the small wooden table, eliciting a loud 'thump' and catching everyone's attention. She stood up and clenched and unclenched her fists repeatedly, her breathing uneven and fast-paced. She was trembling. The giggles abruptly came to a stop, and her companions stared up at her. Minako's own heart felt as if it as going to burst out of her chest the moment she saw the distressed look on Rei's face.

_"Oh, no... Oh, crap. No. No. No! This CAN'T be happening... She's going to kick me out. She's going to hate me forever. She's dense, but I'm sure she figured out by my 'comparing and contrasting' of her that I have the hotts for her, BIG time. But gees! I sounded like a stalker!"_ Tears began forming at the corner of Minako's eyes, and she tried desperately to push them back. _"I always screw up, always... With Alan, with Yaten... But neither of them mattered to me like she did. Like she still does. Like she always will, dammit!"_

Rei turned her head towards Minako. Amethyst met teary blue and their gazes held for a good minute. Rei bit her bottom lip as if she were holding back her own tears. Usagi swallowed loudly, breaking the tense silence. Two tears slid down Rei's smooth, pale cheek and she stomped out of her room.

"Rei-chan! Rei-chan, wait!" Usagi shouted, pushing herself up from the beige carpet. As she headed for the door to run after her friend, Makoto grabbed her ankle.

"Rei-cha-"

"No, Usagi. This is between Rei and Minako. Let them take care of this one on their own."

"She's right, Usagi-chan," Ami spoke up. "It's time Minako received some type of closure, even if it's-" She looked down at Minako, whose face was shadowed by her long hair. "-good or bad."

Minako clamped her perfect teeth together tightly and thrust herself up onto her feet. She rose her glassy eyes to Usagi. Usagi inclined her head slightly, signifying for the go ahead to go after Rei. Minako returned the gesture and took off in a light jog before entering the hallway. That's when she broke out into a sprint.

Minako searched the inside of every room in the shrine-including Grandpa's and Yuuichiro's, who were thankfully in town getting groceries- but still could not find any sign of Rei. She wasn't having much luck outside either, and the last place she hadn't checked yet was the woods, she wasn't exactly looking forward to that...

_"Eep! It's so dark and creepy back there! There's so many broken trees and branches... What if one falls on me?!"_ She gasped melodramatically out loud. She put on a brave face (well, to her at least) and thrust her arm into the air triumphantly.

"What if one fell on Rei?! I've got to find her before those evil trees do!"

"What are you screaming about now, Minako?" came a smooth, familiar voice from behind the senshi of love. Minako spun on her heel and saw Rei sitting on one of the benches to the side of the shrine. It was dusk, so it was getting harder to see much of anything. And, unfortunately for Minako, the porch light only shined directly on the porch rather than the rest of the shrine grounds.

"Rei-chan... Are you alright?" Minako was able to make out a faint outline of Rei unfolding her hands and resting them at her sides.

"Honestly, I'm not sure," the priestess answered. "I'm not completely sure how to react to what you said inside."

Minako twirled a piece of hair between her index finger and her thumb apprehensively. She tried to catch Rei's eyes, but she could barely see Rei's face. It was making her even more fidgety than she already was. She shrugged slightly.

"Usagi asked me a question and I answered it honestly."

Rei scoffed and stood up. She stepped into the light and a few feet away from Minako, revealing a few stray tears that refused to be wiped away. However, she smiled somewhat bitterly.

"Why did you say all of those things? Out of pity? 'Poor little Rei-chan; she has a workaholic father who never wants to see her because she wasn't born a boy, a dead mother, and a perverted, old, dying grandfather. Oh! Not to mention the fact she's in love with the princess she's supposed to be protecting!'"

Minako's eyebrows upturned in confusion and sadness. _"So... She really is in love with Usagi. Then again, what did I expect?"_

Rei glared at Minako for a good thirty seconds, and when the blonde didn't respond, she grew angrier.

"Well guess what, Mina-chan? I could care less if my father is in or out of my life. Either way, I don't need him. And my mother? She did the best she could for me when she was alive, but I've realized it was her time to go. Who knows? Maybe it was in Queen Serenity's 'grand scheme of things'."

"Rei, I didn't-"

"And my grandfather? He's the only one who ever showed me love after my father left me. That bastard may have screwed me up inside, by my grandfather's the only one who ever tried to fix me."

Minako narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists together. "What are you talking about?! We fix each other everyday! You're just too damn stubborn to realize that! To realize that I—_we_ all love you, and we do the best we can to make sure you're happy. Did you listen to a single word I said in there?" Rei raised her well-sculpted eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"You've been saying 'I' instead of 'we' a lot today. Why?"

Minako threw her hands up in exasperation. "Isn't it obvious?! _I_ have been in love with you for the past year and a half! Me! And listen, I know you're head over heels in love with Usagi, but guess what, Rei? You and her are never gonna happen! She's bound to Mamoru through destiny, just like you, Ami, Makoto, and myself are to each other!"

Minako felt a huge weight lifted off of her shoulders the moment those words left her mouth. Her heart didn't feel constricted anymore; she'd gotten everything she ever wanted to say to Rei off of her chest. Sure, some of her words were borderline cruel, but they needed to be said. She could also apologize later, even if Rei wouldn't accept the apology. As long as her love was no longer a secret, she could be happy and live in peace. Contentment with herself could finally arrive.

A small giggle erupted from Rei's throat. And then another. And then another. Not too long afterwards, a whole flood gate of chuckles was released by the priestess. She was laughing so hard she even had to hold her sides. Minako's eyes grew to the size of saucers.

_"Crap. I made her insane. Greeaaattt!"_

"Y-You-" Rei stuttered out before roaring with more laughter. Minako looked over the girl, smiling nervously as she did so.

"I can't believe-" Rei covered her reddening face with her hands. "I can't believe _y-you_, the senshi of 'love', think that I-I'm in love with-" She looked up at Minako, trying to stifle her laughter.

"You think I'm in love with Usagi, too? Gees, where is everyone getting this from?"

Minako's jaw practically hit the pavement. "But you even said it yourself just a minute ago!" Rei rolled her eyes.

"I was being sarcastic. I can tell a handful of people think I want to be with her, but that's not true. Usagi's my best friend, but that's it. It doesn't go any further than friendship, and it never would. It couldn't, just like you said."

Minako shook her head disbelievingly. "But the teasing and the bickering-"

"You and I do similar things, don't we? The only difference is that I can hold an actual conversation with you that doesn't pertain to food, rabbits, or Mamoru. Oh yeah, and you're just the littlest bit smarter than Usagi," Rei said, bringing her index finger and thumb almost together but leaving a small amount of space in-between. Minako playfully shoved Rei before haughtily throwing her hair over shoulder. She and Rei shared a lengthy laugh until Rei suggested they sit on the bench she'd been occupying earlier. Minako almost tripped over it, but with Rei's assistance, she found her seat safely.

The two stared up into the sky, a comfortable silence blanketing over the two teens.

"I meant what I said in your room, Rei-chan. None of us pity you, we look up to you. And I may not like your father too much, but I love grandpa! He's so silly! Even Yuuichiro's not so bad. He's cute, and he likes you a lot..." Minako lowered her gaze to her school uniform skirt, fingering the pleats. Rei looked at her close friend, wondering to herself if she should bring up the issue of Minako's feeling for her. The truth was, Rei didn't really know how she felt towards the goddess of love and beauty. People had complemented her before, but no one ever paid _that_ much attention to her and her actions. Better yet, no one had ever bothered to _try_ to understand her. Minako was the last person she ever thought would attempt to.

"You do too," Rei confirmed. Minako nodded her head once.

"For a whole year and a half? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Besides the fact I thought you liked Usagi, how could I? I've never liked a girl before, so it was kind of awkward for me... I never thought you even liked me that much as a friend since you and I sometimes compete for the position of being the senshi's leader. And...it seems like I annoy you most of the time," Minako explained. Rei furrowed her eyebrows.

"Anyway, I hope what I told you doesn't make things weird between us or anything. I'd hate to lose you over my stupid crush."

"Oh, so I'm stupid now? Come to think of it, you didn't mention how smart I was..." Rei joked. Minako's head shot up and she looked at Rei with wide eyes.

"No! You are smart! I-I didn't mean to—It came out wrong the wrong way!" Rei was tempted to pout her lips to make Minako suffer more; it was so fun to tease the girl!

Without thinking, Minako grabbed Rei's hand with both of hers and held them tightly.

"You're really smart! You're beyond being a genius! I'm so jealous! Really!"

Rei smirked to herself, happy that the lack of light didn't allow Minako to catch it. At the same time, Minako noticed she'd taken hold of Rei's hands and pulled her own away. However, Rei wouldn't let her. She grabbed the former princess of Venus' hand and intertwined their fingers together. Minako looked up at the raven-haired girl with a stunned expression. _"What?! WHAT?!"_

Rei smiled as she gazed at the stars. "Want to know who I'd pick out of the four of you?" Minako shook her head up and down, her mouth slightly agape.

"Rightfully the senshi of love and beauty, Aino Minako!" Rei exclaimed animatedly. "Even before your little confession, I would have picked you. We're sort of like opposites, you know? You have your positive attitude and your cute air-headed façade, and I have my somewhat pessimistic outlook on life. And, as the wise Usagi once said, I'm 'dark, mysterious, pretty, but _very_ scary'." She scoffed and shook her head."Odango-head."

Minako scooted closer to Rei so they were packed together. She leant her head on Rei's shoulder, sighing dreamily. She in no way ever wanted that night to end. The moment was perfect, and something she'd always dreamt of. What made it better was that Rei was allowing it... As if she actually returned Minako's feelings.

"You know," Minako said, a sheepish smile running over her lips. "There were more things I wanted to say about your body, but I had to keep it G rated for Usa and Ami. They're both so innocent... I couldn't bare to be the one to corrupt their untainted minds!"

Rei chuckled to herself. "I doubt either of them are _that_ innocent... Especially Usagi!" Minako grinned.

"You're right. She always begs her parents to let her sleep over at Mamoru's house... Like any parent would allow that! If I were her, I'd sneak out."

"Would you? To see me, right?" Rei questioned, sounding oddly serious. Minako picked her head up and stared at the priestess' amethyst eyes.

"I-If you wanted me to, yes. I'd do it, no questions asked."

Rei licked her lips, her face mere inches away from Minako's. _"Every part of me is telling me to kiss her. I do always go for what I want, so... HEY, WAIT! Since when did I want Minako?"_ Her mind played back to a few weeks ago when the whole senshi crew (including the outers) had traveled to a local park, mainly at Usagi's insistence. It was a spur of the moment thing, but for once, they were all free to simply 'hang out' and have fun together. No youmas, no evil queens with questionable hair—no evil whatsoever.

After the blankets were laid out, the games unpacked, and the food eaten, Minako and Makoto announced it was time to play volleyball. The teams were picked, and Rei sighed when she examined her team: Ami, Makoto, Michiru, and the flailing Usagi. Makoto and Michiru were the only ones who probably stood a chance, but still; with Haruka and Minako on one team together, Rei's team was doomed.

"Here, Hotaru," Rei heard Minako say, "Since you're a beginner, you can stand here in front of Rei." Rei looked over at the two. Minako smiled and winked at her before leaning over to whisper something to Hotaru.

"Rei stinks at volleyball, so you don't have much to worry about."

"Hey! I do not!" Rei exclaimed indignantly as she crossed her arms. Hotaru giggled and Minako walked up to the net, hips swaying in her two-piece bikini.

"Don't worry, Rei. Hotaru and I will take it easy on you. We know how stressed out you can get when you're not the best at something." She smirked and Rei glared.

"This is one thing you can't match me in." Minako went back to her spot next to Hotaru, who was on the end. "Ready?" she shouted out.

"Yeah!" everyone cheered. Rei uncrossed her arms and left them at her side, cracking her fingers to ready herself. Mamoru served the ball, and the game began.

It went to Michiru, who of course managed to gracefully hit it back to Haruka. Haruka volleyed it up into the air, and Minako leapt, spiking it right at Usagi. Usagi let out a shriek and ran away, leaving Makoto and Ami to dive for it. They were unsuccessful though, and the ball landed right on the ground. Haruka and Minako gave each other high fives and congratulated each other.

"Usako, you're supposed to at least try!" Mamoru shouted over, grinning at his frightened girlfriend. She pouted and stomped her feet on the lush, green ground.

"Minako-chan is so scary when she plays volleyball! You try playing against her!" Mamoru put his hands up into the air and shook his head.

"No, thanks."

The rest of the game moved along quickly, but was quite repetitive. Minako would spike it, and everyone would run in fear. Only once did Makoto even manage to get her hands on one of the spikes. Rei growled to herself, swearing she'd get the next serve, regardless if she had to leap in front of anyone TO get it.

The rotation had the ball back to Mamoru to serve. Rei got in position. Minako saw the determined look on Rei's face and grinned to herself. The ball went up, and right to Usagi. She looked as if she were really going to try hit it that time, but Rei didn't care. She dove in front of the odango-haired girl and hit the ball back over the net. Usagi flailed her arms and screamed for a few seconds, but Rei paid her no mind. She licked her lips as Haruka hit it back over, and right back to Rei. Rei hit it and this time it went to Minako, and then back to Rei. This continued on for a good forty seconds before Minako shouted for Hotaru to go after it. Hotaru looked nervous, but she went for it anyway. It went over the net successfully and over Rei's head. Rei went for it, but ended up falling over in the process. The ball hit the ground-and so did Rei- and landed at Ami's feet. Rei heard Minako's team cheer and she slammed her eyes shut.

"Rei-chan, are you okay? That look like it hurt... A lot," Usagi said, looking down at Rei. Minako ducked under the volleyball net and strolled over to the defeated senshi of flame.

"She's alright, Usagi. Just bummed because little Hotaru and I beat you guys _very_ badly."

"Shut up," Rei replied. Usagi shrugged and then skipped over happily to reunite with Mamoru. Well, attempted to skip. Then fell over.

"Here, Pyro." Minako extended her hand out to Rei, who opened her eyes and grabbed it reluctantly. Rei wiped her over-sized white t-shirt which covered her bikini off and sighed. Minako wrapped an arm around Rei's shoulders.

"Good game, Rei-chan. Maybe you're not as bad as I thought, but I'm still better!" She slapped Rei's butt before grinning and running off to join Ami, Makoto, Mamoru, and Usagi. Red instantly covered Rei's face and her eyes grew considerably.

Not too long after the butt-slapping incident, Rei found herself feeling uneasy around Minako. It wasn't that she was angry or disgusted, she just felt...awkward. She knew it was customary for many athletes to do that to other players, but she couldn't shake the strange feeling she was having off. It didn't help it was just her and Minako on one of the blankets, _alone_. Everyone else was off either taking walks or playing another small game of volleyball.

"Everything alright, Rei? You've been pretty quiet since the volleyball game." Minako rolled over onto her stomach and grinned wickedly at her friend. "Are you still mad that we killed your team?"

Rei tried to glare or at least snort and make some smart-ass remark back, but she couldn't. And she couldn't stop staring at Minako. She'd never really _looked_ at her before, as strange as that sounded. They'd been partners and comrades for almost five years, yet she'd never taken Minako's looks in like the way she was at that moment. Her face, her body... She was beyond beautiful. She was absolutely _breathtaking_.

"Bah!" was all Rei managed to get out. She laid down and turned on her side, shifting so that she wasn't facing Minako anymore. Minako shrugged and rolled back over onto her back. She pulled out a trashy gossip tabloid and began to read.

Rei tried to push any thought of Minako out of her mind, but she couldn't. All she could think about was the goddess of love's body and that undeniably beautiful smile she had.

Rei's mind returned to the present. _"I thought it was simply jealousy or something, but... I've been jealous before, and I've never thought of whoever I was jealous of in _THAT_ way..."_

"Everything alright, Rei-chan?" Minako asked, concern in her voice. Rei squeezed Minako's hand lightly and then leant in towards her. Unfortunately, Minako couldn't see what Rei was doing, so she turned her head when she heard a noise behind them. Rei missed and almost fell over, but thankfully Minako hadn't noticed.

"What was that? It sounded like a werewolf! Are they real? My friends in London said that they were. Do you-"

"Shut up, Minako." Rei cut the girl off and gently grabbed the sides of her face. Minako's eyebrows rose in confusion. Rei ran her thumbs over Minako's lips, making sure that THIS time she wouldn't end up almost kissing the ground.

"Rei..." Minako closed her eyes as she felt Rei coming closer to her. The anticipation inside of her was building, and she almost wanted to scream. Her heart had never beat so quickly before.

Rei's lips landed on Minako's this time, and the priestess allowed her eyes to slide closed as well.

_"Her lips are even softer than I'd thought they'd be," _Minako thought to herself. "_Kami-sama! This can't be real! Rei is REALLY kissing me... I'm not imagining it! Thank Kami-sama or Aphrodite or Queen Serenity or whoever answered my prayer! Thank you so much!"_

Minako wrapped her arms around Rei's waist and pulled their bodies closer together. She decided to be the bold one this time, so she went to see if she could deepen the kiss. To Minako's relief, Rei opened her mouth. Their tongues met shyly at first as they both investigated each other's mouths, but then they eventually picked up the pace.

Ami, Usagi, and Makoto peeked out of the doorway behind the doorframe, barely able to see their two friends on the bench embracing. Ami was the first one to pick up on what Rei and Minako were doing, so she blushed and tugged at Makoto's shirt sleeve.

"Come on, you guys... We shouldn't be watching this! Let's give them some privacy!"

"But we can barely see them," Usagi whispered loudly.

"Well... Good! If Rei sees that we're spying on them, she'll kill us all for sure!" Ami whispered back. Usagi and Makoto didn't budge at all. Ami sighed and dropped her head into her hands.

"Hmm. That's weird," Usagi said. Makoto raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I could've sworn Rei liked me." She looked up at Makoto. "Guess not, huh?"


End file.
